Shellder
Shellder (シェルダー, Sherudā) is a Water-type Bivalve Pokémon that evolves into Cloyster when exposed to a Water Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Shellder have a two-piece, purplish-blue shell with four spikes, two on the top shell and two on the bottom shell. They use their shell for propulsion in swimming by rapidly closing and opening the two halves. Shellder have a large, red tongue which they use for burrowing. Their inner body is round, black, and shaped similar to a pearl. The body of a Shellder is known to be soft and tender. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 8.8 lbs. Shellder have a symbiotic relationship with Slowpoke. After attaching to a Slowpoke's tail and evolving into Slowbro, Shellder's shell becomes a cement-grey color. It transforms into a spiny, spiraled cone with four tiers. In this form, Shellder has a circular mouth lined with sharp teeth, which securely anchor it onto the host Slowbro's tail. On the top side of the lowest segment of its shell, it has two aggressive-looking eyes peeking out and facing Slowbro's back. As can be seen when they blink, the color of the eyelids matches its shell. Slowbro's tail seems to be lodged down its throat, where the Shellder enjoys the sweet taste of Slowbro's sap secretions. Despite having Slowbro's tail in its mouth, it is capable of pronouncing its name. It also seems to possess some ability to manipulate and move Slowbro's tail on its own, possibly by somehow shifting its own weight. After attaching to a Slowpoke's head and evolving into a Slowking, Shellder's shell becomes a light grey color. It also becomes a spiny, spiraled cone, but with three tiers. In this form, Shellder has a circular mouth lined with several sharp teeth, which securely anchor it onto the host Slowking's head, with at least two pressed into its forehead. On the bottom side of the lowest segment of its shell, it has two aggressive looking eyes peeking out and facing the opposite direction of Slowking. As can be seen when they blink, the color of the eyelids matches its shell. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Shellder's shell is harder than a diamond and can withstand powerful attacks. When sand combines with the body fluids inside of Shellder, beautiful pearls are formed. As clamping on to an opponent reveal their vulnerable parts, they use the move only as a last resort. When a Shellder latches onto the tail of a fishing Slowpoke, the two Pokémon undergo a fusion evolution as a Slowbro is created and the Shellder changes in appearance. Likewise, if a Shellder bites a Slowpoke on the head due to the attraction of a King's Rock or some other reason, that Slowpoke will instead become a Slowking, the poison secreted by the Shellder reaches its head making it extremely intelligent. Behavior Its tongue is always hanging out, as it sits on the sea floor. Shellder swims facing backward by opening and closing its two-piece shell. When Shellder sleeps it uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the sand and then sleeps in it. While Shellder is sleeping, it closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out. Attaching to a Slowpoke and evolving into either Slowbro or Slowking causes the Shellder to become parasitic and using the Slowbro or Slowking as a host. It feeds on Slowbro's sap secretions which taste so sweet it refuses to let go. It will also feed off Slowbro's leftovers. Shellder are apparently attracted to the King's Rock since it is this item that makes the Shellder bite Slowpoke on the head and transform it into a Slowking. Slowking's yawn provokes it to release more toxins, thus causing the Slowking host to become more intelligent. Habitat Shellder lives on the sea floor. Their native range includes Kanto and Johto, but it can be fished up in Sinnoh and Unova as well. It can also parasitically inhabit the head of a Slowking or the tail of a Slowbro. Diet When Shellder's mouth is clamped on Slowbro's tail, it will feed on Slowbro's sap secretions, as well as the leftovers of food eaten by the host Slowbro. When it's on its own, Shellder is most likely a filter feeder. The Pokédex entry states that it hides in sand on the seafloor and catches prey with its soft tongue. It is unknown if or how it feeds while attached to Slowking's head. Major appearances Jake captured a Shellder after battling it with his Muk in The Evolution Solution. Later in the episode, it bit on a Slowpoke's tail, making it evolve into a Slowbro and leaving Team Rocket. Other Minor appearances Shellder's first appearance was as part of a Slowbro in Island of the Giant Pokémon. The first time an unevolved Shellder was seen was in The Bridge Bike Gang. It was sick and Nurse Joy sent Tom, Ash, Sonic the Hedgehog, Misty, Tails, and Brock over to Sunny Town (where Shellder was) to deliver some medicine. Multiple Shellder appeared in The Misty Mermaid under the ownership of The Sensational Sisters. One reappeared in Cerulean Blues. A Shellder living in the ocean surrounding Shamouti Island appeared in Slowking's Day. A Shellder was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. Three Shellder appeared in Mantine Overboard! living underwater. In Octillery The Outcast, Ash's Totodile went up against an unnamed Trainer's Shellder in a qualifying match for the Whirl Cup tournament and won. In A Parent Trapped!, a Shellder was living underwater. Pryce of Mahogany Town owns multiple Shellder in Nice Pryce Baby. A Shellder bit a Slowpoke's tail, evolving it in the process, in Enlighten Up!. Many Shellder were seen in A Crowning Achievement, evolving many Slowpoke into Slowbro, as well as a Slowking under Alice's former ownership. A Shellder appeared in the Contest in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. A Shellder also appeared in Battling a Cute Drama! under the ownership of Marilyn. A sick Shellder was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Multiple Shellder also appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Shellder appeared in XY022. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon